wings_of_fire_experimentalfandomcom-20200216-history
DayWings
Although the name DayWings is probably unoriginal, this tribe isn't... so here it is... (I kinda based them off the dawn since I'm pretty sure NightWings are based of sunset). Description DayWings' scales change color depending on the light of their surroundings. In bright light they are usually pastel colors, while in dim light they are usually richer, darker colors. IT ALWAYS THE SAME HUE! For example, a DayWing might be sky blue in the morning but navy blue in the evening. A DayWing might be pale yellow in the morning but scarlet in the evening. You get the idea. Here is their rarity of colors from common to uncommon: White/dark grey Sky blue/navy blue, Pale yellow/scarlet, Pastel pink/fuchsia, Lilac/indigo, Mauve/brick red, (Others). Animuses are: Shiny copper/dull bronze, Shiny silver/dull platinum, Shiny gold/dull brass. They are usually built thick with a lot of muscle and have glowing scales all over their body and neon glowing eyes. Abilities DayWings can exhale frostbreath and can withstand some cold temperatures and blinding light. Their scale changing has evolved for slight camouflage, but they cannot change their scale brightness at will. If a DayWing is born during dawn, they have solar sight. This means they can see anything sunlit like a map. However they can't zoom in or anything, but it's good for tracking objects in the sky. If a DayWing is born during sunset, they have solar healing. This means they can either heal themselves or another dragon slowly while they're standing still, so it's more for after a fight. If they are born right around noon, they have both powers but it's only about a 30 minute window, so it's not common. Like the silver teardrop scales on a NightWing, DayWings with any of the solar powers have a gem-like stone on their foreheads that is usually opalescent. Kingdom DayWings live in the tundras in between the Sand Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. Their palace was animus enchanted to be nearly invincible and is iridescent. It's common colors are yellow, orange, red, pink and peach. Culture The King and Queen have similar power levels, both having different areas of control. The King supervises economy and military. The Queen handles justice and tribe morale. They both handle alliances and war negotiations. When one of them dies the role goes to the eldest child and their mate. Once a year the tribe can vote to get a new ruler, which would be the second eldest. If they didn't like that one than it's the third eldest and so on. It's the Dawn Councils' job to make sure the rulers are making good decisions so the voting doesn't have to happen. When one of the five Dawn Councils die all the DayWings go into the Day Temple one by one, and the other four Powers decide which one is the wisest one and most worthy. Other than this, the Day Temple isn't ever used and is off limits. Animuses Animuses can only be metallic colors, therefore easier to spot from a distance. They once existed in the tribe, enchanting the palace and other items for the royal family. In 3670 AS (After the Scorching) the last known animus was a male named Shine who ran away during the DayWing-SkyWing war, so there are no more animuses in the tribe. It very likely they exist as hybrids very distantly related to him. Hybridization NightWing/DayWing hybrids are the most common type of hybrid because... opposites attract? But, like opposites, they cancel each other out (I'm talking about math opposites). So Night/Daybrids have no powers, no matter lunar or solar, no breath weapons, no eclipse magic (I don't know if it's canon-fanon, so I'm including it anyways), no breath weapons, no shade changing scales, no stars under wings, dull claws and horns, no heat/light resistance, and NO ANIMUSES!!! Other hybrids are usually with dragons on their border, like SandWings, IceWings, TrickWings, DeathWings or SkyWings. Eggs DayWing eggs are usually the color of the dragonet inside. However, instead of designed for camouflage, they glow brightly when they sense danger. This makes it nearly impossible for anything other than a DayWing and occasionally an IceWing to steal it as well as alarming the nearby parents. Tribe Relations Canon SkyWings The DayWings had a war with the SkyWings 3662-3671 AS, using their animus, Shine as an unfair advantage. The stress caused Shine to run away in 3670 AS. The war went on for a year before the DayWings had lost too many soldiers and had to withdraw. When Scarlet became queen the war became dangerously close to starting again, but when Ruby became queen she negotiated a truce. SandWings The SandWings and DayWings have always been pretty neutral to each other. The DayWings let blaze hide out in their territory in exchange for lots of treasure. '''''' Category:Fanmade Tribe Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Fannon